


See me bare my teeth for you

by Scarheart99789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go, all the different houses are different creatures, no beta we die like men, this is going to be long and im going to try to follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: In which we take canon, but turn everyone into some kind of fantasy creature and see what happens.(I cannot, for the life of me, think of a good summary so this is what you get)





	1. Theon [Prologue]

It smells different here. Since they’ve left the ocean far behind them, Theon has smelt so many new smells that he feels a little bit light-headed. There’s no longer a lingering scent of salt on the breeze, and he isn’t sure that he likes it.

Winterfell looms in front of them, and he jumps a little at the excited yips from some of the men surrounding him. The men of the North are also extremely different from what he’s used to, and he’d never admit it aloud, but it scares him a bit.

Back on the Iron Islands, most men have different appearance traits that relate to the sea. The Drumm sirens have webbed fingers and gills carved into their necks, which makes it easy for them to breathe beneath the waves. The Harlaw selkies usually look mostly human, but there’s something eerily soft about them, and then make happy barking noises when they’re pleased, like the seals Theon’s sometimes come across.

As a Greyjoy, he himself is a Kraken. He’d gotten quite good at making his appearance mostly human before they were attacked, but now that he’s so nervous about being away from home, he’s been slipping. His fingers have little pads that keep sticking to the reins of the horse he’s riding, and he can see the sickly green tinge his skin has taken on. He pulls his cloak a little tighter at the feeling of eyes on him, and looks up to find Eddard Stark himself coming over to him.

Lord Stark scares him, but he doesn’t seem like he’s going to harm him. His eyes are kind, and if he hadn’t just slaughtered so many of his people, Theon would probably be a lot happier about getting to serve under this man. As it is, Theon dips his head a little, eyes downcast, and waits for the older man to speak up first.

There’s a strange rumble from Eddard that makes Theon shiver. He’d heard tales of the Starks, of how their ancestors had once been the direwolves beyond the wall, but had laid with human women and created the strange half breed that are now the Stark werewolves. Had heard stories about how they could turn into large direwolves themselves in battle, and had the horror of seeing it with his own two eyes when the man next to him had lunged at an Ironborn and wrestled them under the waves, limbs grotesquely changing from human to wolf.

“You can raise your head, boy. You’re not a slave.” Lord Stark’s voice rumbles, and Theon snaps his head up immediately, pretending there isn’t some colour to his cheeks.

“I’m not a boy, I’m almost 9.” He’s pouting as he says it, and pouts more at the laughs from the men around him that his response so happened to cause. It’s not fair! Maron was already working with his father on ships when he was younger than Theon is now, and he feels ridiculous.

Lord Stark gives a small laugh of his own at that, his smile meeting his eyes as he looks down at Theon. “Right, sorry. Either way, remember, you’re my Ward. You’re a bit older than my own boys, but I’m sure we can find you some clothes that’ll fit.” Theon nods quietly at his words, clutching at his own cloak a little bit harder. It must be obvious, because Lord Stark speaks up again. “And there’s no need to worry, you can keep the clothes you came with. Although, it might be best if you don’t wear your own colours around.”

Of course, Theon had already expected that. He gives another nod, but doesn’t loosen his grip on his cloak. After all, since his mother is a Harlaw, Theon and his siblings were born as a mixture between kraken and selkie. Their own souls are stuck outside of their bodies when they’re in human form, and it takes the form of the cloak he’s clutching desperately to. He was certain that the Starks would demand he hand it over, to use it as a bargaining piece that assures Theon can never leave them. He can’t go back to the ocean without it, after all, so it would make sense they would take it to make sure he can’t leave them.

He isn’t going to be letting his guard down, but he’s still very grateful that this Lord would let him know that he wasn’t planning to take it from him.

Eddard Stark then moves back to the front of the crowd, and Theon is left with his own thoughts as they finally approach the gates of Winterfell. He sucks in a pained breath and tries to get a grip on his form, watching his hands as they slowly gain a more human appearance. There’s suddenly so many voices once the gates are open, and Theon is finding it harder to breathe.

He makes sure to keep his head up, like Lord Stark said, but it’s hard when he meets the judgemental eyes of the Northern people. They’re all staring him down like starving wolves eyeing up their next meal, and he isn’t so sure that his fate isn’t going to be exactly that; a meal for the wolves of the North.

Soon everyone is stopping, and Theon watches as Lord Stark dismounts his horse to embrace his Lady Wife, and watches with a mixture of fear and amusement as the little Stark kids break the lines to hug their father’s legs. They’re so young and it’s clear they don’t have a good grasp on their own features yet, because the three of them all have fluffy little wolf tails wagging a mile a minute, and a pair of fluffy wolf ears nestled into their soft-looking curly hair.

He watches as Eddard lets go of his Lady Wife to crouch down, watches as he gathers the three little children into his arms and gives a theatric groan as he stands back up. He distantly hears the man make some kind of joke about the three of them getting so much heavier since he was gone, and quirks a small smile. It’s nice, seeing how much they love one another. His gaze falls back on Lady Stark, and notices the tiny baby swaddled in her arms. Theon doesn’t remember what the Lady Stark is, or what her birth house is, but he’s sure he’ll learn soon enough. Though, he’s also fairly sure it doesn’t really matter what she is, since all the children clearly take after their Stark father outside of his hair colour.

Suddenly Theon feels everyone’s attention on him again, and he feels a shiver go up his spine when Lady Stark makes direct eye contact with him. He only holds her gaze for a few seconds before his eyes flicker back to Lord Stark, frowning a little at his kind smile and his gesture to come closer.

“Theon, can you come here?” and well, now he can’t pretend like the gesture was aimed at someone else. After a moment of hesitation he urges the horse forward, getting closer to the front of the crowd, before he awkwardly slides off the horse. He stumbles a little as he lands, but makes sure to stand tall in front of the Stark family, hands clasped behind his back as he sweats in fear.

“Yes, Lord Stark?” he quietly asks, trying his best not to wince when he sees the glare the Lady Stark is giving him.

However, instead of Eddard Stark being the one to respond, there’s suddenly a fluffy head of red hair under his nose and oddly strong arms around his middle. Theon looks down in shock, and is met with a toothy smile from the youngest Stark boy.

“Who’re you! Are you going to stay? Father, is he staying? I want him to stay!” Theon can barely keep up with the excited questions from the little boy, and looks up to Lord Stark in confusion only to be met with a laugh.

“Come here Robb, it’s not nice to crowd our new guest like that.” The boy - Robb, his mind helpfully reminds him - pouts and moves so he can squish his cheek up against Theon’s arm and make sure his father can see him while he does. After a moment of the two staring each other down, Robb’s wolf ears flatten into his head and he makes his way back to his father, nose scrunched up as he glares at the ground like the petulant child he is. It almost makes Theon laugh.

“As I was saying,” Lord Stark starts, and Theon is suddenly back to full attention, the beginning of a smile wiped off his face. “Theon Greyjoy will be living here now, as my Ward. We should make sure he feels at home.”

Theon’s certain this is just for show, that he absolutely is not going to be treated nicely at all, but the false kindness fills him with a happy warmth. He sees that this clearly perks up Robb, as the small wolf is no longer pouting but instead grinning practically ear to ear once again, and it’s stupidly cute.

Lord Stark says a few more things, and then soon enough young Robb is back at Theon’s side, excitedly asking him questions while some of the older staff at the castle come to help Theon with his things. Robb doesn’t leave his side, and even attempts to help Theon with putting his stuff away inside his new room. Apparently it used to be Robb’s room, but he was moved into his brother Jon’s room so Theon could have his own space.

Supper comes and goes, and soon Theon is alone in his room. He stares up at the ceiling, clutching his cloak close to his chest as he fights off pathetic sniffles. He missed Rodrik yelling about what he’d done that day at dinner, missed Maron proudly telling tales of how he sailed a little tiny sailboat all his own in the bay under their mother’s proud watch. Missed how Asha would whisper to him about how she had stolen Maron’s favourite knife earlier, and how they’d bet their desserts for the next week on how long it took him to notice. Missed his mother coming into his room to kiss his forehead and tuck him in, missed it when she’d sometimes sing him a song on the nights when it felt like sleep would never come.

Tonight feels like one of those nights, and he attempts to brokenly sing the song to himself, but it’s not the same. He eventually cries himself to sleep, and falls into a restless sleep full of dreams of going home. He hopes they come true soon.


	2. Robb [Prologue 2]

Robb lets out a slow breath, and pulls his bowstring back. His little arms shake a bit as he tried to steady the bow, squinting a little as he does his best to aim the arrow at the target, before letting it loose. There’s a soft _whoosh_ as he lets it go, and it hits on one of the outer rings.

A small pout is on his lips as he turns to the older boy beside him, who had just gotten a bull’s eye a moment before.

The dark haired boy turns to Robb with a teasing grin, and he leans over to punch Robb’s shoulder with a small laugh. “Aw, c’mon Robb, at least you hit the target this time!” His laughter gets louder when Robb’s pout gets more pronounced, and the older boy then saunters towards the target to pull out his arrow.

Robb dutifully follows him, pulling out his own arrow, before then getting back in place to try it again. He can feel Jon’s eyes on his back, and he wants to turn around and go play with his older brother, but he only just finally got Theon to agree to practice archery with him, and he isn’t going to just stop now; Theon would never let him live it down.

He repeats the process, slowing his breathing and holding the bow steady. However, this time he almost jumps out of his skin at the feeling of hands on his shoulders. He just barely manages to keep holding onto the arrow, and mentally congratulates himself on not yelling in surprise.

“Alright, aim it a little bit more to the left. Up a little, and- no no, that’s too high up, down a little bit more; there we go, that’s it. Now pull back a little bit more, move this arm a little- there. Try it now.” Theon’s hands are suddenly gone, and Robb waits another moment before releasing the arrow.

It flies through the air, and Robb watches with baited breath as it nears the target. It soon lands, and he turns with an excited grin, tail wagging practically a mile a minute.

Theon lets out a fonder laugh, hand reaching down to ruffle Robb’s hair and scratch at his ears a little bit. “Good job there, Robb. You’re going to be a master archer in no time.”

Robb leans into the ear scritches with a soft hum, before then pulling away when he remembers who else was watching. The bow falls from his hands, and he runs over to Jon with pure excitement in his eyes, and he barrels into his brother’s chest. “Jon! Jon! I did it, I did it! You saw that, right?”

Jon gives a small huff of laughter at Robb’s excitement, and he rubs their cheeks together absently. Robb is very pleased by the action, and leans even more into his brother with a soft rumbling noise in his chest that’s supposed to resemble a purr.

He pulls away after a few moments, glancing around to make sure mother isn’t watching. He loves Jon, he’s his _brother_ after all, but he knows mother doesn’t like him that much, and doesn’t want Jon getting into any kind of trouble for this.

“Of course I saw, you idiot. Now put your tail away, you’re supposed to be keeping yourself in check, remember?” Jon murmurs back in response, tugging gently on Robb’s tail with a small, almost teasing smile. Robb sticks out his tongue on return, but doesn’t make any move to make the tail go away. He doesn’t like the feeling of it coming back into his skin; doesn’t like the way the bones meld against the rest of his body.

Theon gathers up their bows and arrows and takes them to the side, seeing that they’re done for today. They’ve been practicing for a good hour already, and Robb can’t stay in one spot any longer. He needs to run, needs to stretch out his legs.

The redhead gives a small yelp at the strange feeling of Theon’s fingers on his tail, turning with a low growl. It isn’t his regular fingers this time, but instead Theon has let the weird sticky suction cups appear on his fingers, and so it tugs awkwardly at his fur. Theon laughs and pulls away, and he raises his hands in surrender.

Robb still finds it fascinating, how different Theon is. Robb knows a lot of the different creatures of the North, like the Onikuma’s of the Mormont house, and the Wendigo’s of the Bolton house. They’re cool, and interesting in their own ways, but none of them have ever so fully captured Robb’s attention as much as Theon has. Krakens are very rarely seen this far North, and he’s sure that if it wasn’t for Theon being his father’s ward, that he never would’ve come here himself.

Robb’s nose scrunches up as a new scent enters the little archery area, and he glances up to see his father standing above them, smiling kindly down at the trio.

“Boys,” he greets, his voice deep and rumbling. It makes Robb shiver, and he beams up at him. Theon and Jon before give small bows in greeting, but Robb gives them no mind as he scrambles back inside, heading towards the stairs to get up to his father to tell him about how good his archery is coming along.

Theon’s the best teacher, in Robb’s opinion, because he doesn’t stand behind him and breathe down his neck like Ser Rodrik does. He doesn’t help Robb as much as Ser Rodrik, but when he does, it’s easier to understand than when the Master-at-Arms does. It makes him feel less like a child, and he prefers that because he’s really no longer a child. He’s one and ten now, and he should be treated more grown up, in his opinion.

After all, Theon came here when he was only ten when he came to Winterfell, and Robb is older than that now. So he can’t stand still being treated like a baby.

“Father! I almost hit the bull’s eyes this time!” Robb claims when he finally reaches his father, jumping into his open arms and rubbing their cheeks together. His father’s beard is scratchy against his own smooth skin, but he loves the feeling. It reminds him that one day he’ll have a beard of his own, and he’ll make sure it’s just as nice feeling as his father's.

“The bull’s eye? Are you sure Theon didn’t shoot it for you?” Eddard Stark teases, and Robb puffs out his cheeks, and listens as Theon laughs loudly from down below.

Before he can open his mouth to retort, there’s another door opening, and they all quiet as his lady mother steps outside, little Bran and Rickon close on her heels. The two quickly scramble over to Robb and Father, yipping excitedly as they leap into Eddard’s arms. Robb takes a step back to not get caught up in it, before rushing over to his mother.

“Mother, mother! Look down there!” he excitedly tugs on her hand, leading her closer to the railing as he jumps a little to lean on it proper, before pointing down with his free hand. “Look mother, I almost hit the bull’s eyes!”

His mother gently squeezes his hand, and Robb doesn’t have to look up to know that she probably isn’t even looking down at the targets. “That’s wonderful, Robb. Soon you’ll be the greatest shot of the whole family.” she tells him, and Robb beams at her despite knowing she’s mostly teasing. He enjoys her words of motivation though, and lets his tail wag instead of protesting like he did the day previous.

“Aye, he’s got a good arm on him if he can just learn to aim proper.” Theon teases from below, and Robb turns to face him with his tongue out and his eyes scrunched shut.

The grip on his hand that his mother has suddenly becomes painful, and he lets out a little yelp. Lady Catelyn quickly releases it, and turns to him with an apology clear on her face, but Robb darts forward to peck her cheek and then rushing back down the stairs before she can start to put that apology into words.

For only being one and ten, Robb’s a lot smarter than some give him credit for. He knows very well how much his lady mother doesn’t like Jon or Theon living in their home, and he knows that Sansa holds the same opinion towards Jon. Robb personally adores the both of them, and does his best to avoid any possible conflicts between his lady mother and his best friends. Jon is his brother, yes, but he’s also just as good of a friend as Theon is, and Robb doesn’t see why Jon can’t just be _both_.

Jon is no longer where he was before, and Robb can’t say he’s very surprised. He’s started making himself scarce whenever Catelyn is around lately unless he cannot avoid her, and Robb can’t blame him.

Theon, on the other hand, just seems to get cockier and more confrontative, and Robb finds himself constantly trying to run damage control to make sure no fights break out because of him.

Once he hits the bottom of the stairs, Robb is quick to head over to where he dropped his bow, deliberately bumping against Theon as he passed by the older boy. “Come on, maybe I can hit it this time!”

They carry on with practice for a while longer, finally putting away the bows and targets long after both of Robb’s parents have gone back inside. It’s starting to get a bit dark out, and Jon comes back outside to come and fetch them for dinner just as the pair of them are heading back inside.

“Ah, so you finally finished up.” Jon questions, his voice soft and quiet. Robb ignores the way Theon goes more rigid at Jon’s sudden appearance, and instead happily moves forward to rub his cheek against Jon’s for a moment.

“Yeah! You should join us next time; you need to learn how to shoot too!” he cheerfully claims, ignoring the grumble he hears from Theon for it. Jon gives a small chuckle, and that’s more than good enough for Robb. “Anyways, let’s go!”

Theon protests when Robb’s fingers curl around his wrist, but he makes no move to actually pull away. Jon easily twists his own to make sure that their hands meet palm to palm instead of having Robb’s around his wrist, and then their heading off to the Mess Hall with Robb happily pulling the two after him.

Right before they reach the hall Robb lets go of them both, knowing that his lady mother isn’t fond of the way Robb holds their hands, and then they’re making their way inside to their seats to eat.

Robb settles down up near the head of the table, where his father sits at the head on one side, and little Bran is smearing his fork along his plate to mix his food together at random. His mother sits across from him, doing quite well at holding Rickon on one of her knees and making him eat, while also eating her own food. After all, she’s had 4 other children to practice this exact routine with.

Next to Catelyn sits Sansa, and Arya sits next to her. They both look lovely, with Sansa in a kind of awkward looking dress that she probably sewed herself, and Arya in an even scruffier looking one and with her hair all out of order. She probably wore it outside right before dinner when no one was looking, and managed to mess it up in the process.

Down at the other tables, Jon and Theon sit across from one another, clearly tense and avoiding making eye contact. There’s other people down there as well, of course, but Robb’s only really got eyes for them. He wants desperately for the two of them to get along, but he knows it’s going to take a long time for that to happen. He also wants Jon to be able to sit at the table with the rest of them, but the chances of that are even more unlikely than the pair getting along.

His attention is suddenly brought back to his father, and he turns towards him.

“-tons will be coming by near the end of the week for a few days. Lord Roose is coming to discuss some plans with me, and he’ll be bringing his son along with him. Robb, I expect you to get along with his son and show him around. I believe his name was Ramsay.”

Robb perks up at this, and nods. He has his ears and tail hidden at the moment, but they almost pop right back out at his sudden excitement. Will this Ramsay be nice, be a new friend? Robb certainly hopes so. However, he knows to keep them inside, since it’s bad table manners to keep his tail out.

He can’t wait for the next few days to pass. He wants to meet this new friend as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for taking so long to update!!! All my stuff has been breaking lately, haha. My computer isn't working and I hit a bit of a rut, but luckily I was able to borrow my dad's and actually got back some muse.  
> I wasn't planning to do it like this at all. This was supposed to be just one other little prologue before hitting canon but haha guess we're getting another one???  
> Please comment! I can't decode if the next chapter should stay as Robb, go back to Theon, or switch off to Jon? I'd love some input and hopefully the next chapter comes out soon once i figure out who to write with

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the prologue to this disaster!  
> I've been sitting on this au for years, honestly, and I finally decided to do something with it. All the different houses are different creatures that I picked based on various different factors, from where they live, to their sigil, to the way the characters in the series act.  
> This will jump perspectives every chapter, because it's going to be a little hard to get through the whole thing from just Theon's perspective, haha. I'll be sure to put who's perspective it is in the chapter of each fic, and feel free to comment if you have a suggestion for who should come next!  
> I'll also be loosely trying to follow canon, but there's going to be some obvious changes in some places. Hopefully I don't fuck it up too bad, but at the same time. Who cares. I did this for myself  
> Anyways, if you have questions you want to ask about this at all, feel free to comment below, or DM me on Twitter @carcinoGlitter (Please come DM me and ask me about the other houses. I've been wanting to yell about this for y e a r s)


End file.
